Brown-Eyed Girl
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Her lips were soft and pliant beneath his as his fingers stroked along her cheek. And it made him wonder if he might ever see the brown-eyed girl...


**Elijah/Elena – Vampire Diaries (Brown-Eyed Girl/Van Morrison)**

Her lips were soft and pliant beneath his as his fingers stroked along her cheek. Elijah Mikaelson had recently discovered his fantasies of holding Elena Gilbert in his arms can finally come to an end, right here, in this perfect moment and he knew he couldn't allow himself the luxury of holding her this way, not when he believed/thought she was really Katerina and forced his impure thoughts away.

Finally the kiss came to an end and he allowed himself to meet the eyes that seemed to be changing colors, ranging between chocolate and mocha before sticking to their original brown color.

Never before had a kiss felt so powerful and also gentle at the same time but Elena could tell he had poured each and every emotion into that kiss, despite not being able to tell the difference between her and Katherine. But just when she is prepared to end the meeting and go back to the diner where Rebekah had Katherine, a powerful grip to her slender wrist stops Elena from leaving the gazebo completely. She licks her lips to give them a little moisture, wondering at the same time what she was getting herself into if she took this "meeting" a step further, letting herself step into the shoes of the second doppelganger, the original Petrova vampire.

_Don't you dare look into her eyes, Mikaelson!_ he warned himself but he didn't heed this warning as he stepped forward to be the one to claim her lips a second time, and in that single touch, he lost a battle he knew he wouldn't have been able to win in the first place. The same lush, pliant lips from moments earlier responded equally to his soft, silent demands, blunt human teeth – both his and hers – equally eager to scrape the other person's full bottom lip before switching to stronger tactics – going full-on vampire fangs and all. Hers lowered and Elijah didn't hesitate to reach up to his collared shirt, fingers fumbling to release the buttons, finally shoving it down to expose his neck a little more for her supernatural pleasure. The moment her fangs pierced through the skin of his neck, Elijah cannot keep his fingers from curling in silent desperation, the craving to hold her close to him too great to control. Thinking rather quickly, Elijah lifted one arm, using trembling lips to fervently suck on her wrist until he had successfully raised the proper vein then let his fangs elongate and bite into the olive skin.

As soon as she felt his fangs pierce into her skin, Elena felt an immediate wave of pleasurable heat rush through her body, releasing a bubble of heat-filled sensations, arousing her into a fever pitch. Though she couldn't speak, the doppelganger let her actions speak louder for her, desperately tugging on the sleeve still cuffed around his other wrist, pulling it up until she could force it beneath her breast.

Although Elijah wanted to object, his eyes latched onto hers, seeing the passion leaking into her gaze. She finally pulled away from his neck once she'd had her fill and he detached his teeth from her wrist. Then Elijah brought his other hand up until it was cupping her other breast and Elena could scarcely breathe at the breath-stealing and tender touch. It was as if Elijah's hands belonged there, instead of Damon's, Stefan's or even Matt's. They moved in gentle rubbing circles, alternating circular movements and just…holding them. He had a gentler way of bringing a woman crumbling to her knees, nothing compared to the other/past men in her life.

He took his time, learning without speaking a word what the brunette beauty in front of him really wanted him to do. Elijah did the only logical and reasonable thing he could do; sweeping her into his arms then using his vampire speed to get them to his car parked nearby, in an abandoned alleyway. After they settled into the car, he drove rather quickly to the motel he'd spotted around the corner, the tires squealing in protest as he pulled into a parking spot right in front. Before she could get a word of protest in, Elijah was sweeping her back into his arms, carrying her to where the front lobby of the main building was, using his human speed to get them inside fairly quickly and lowering her down on her feet once they were inside.

She watched him approach the front desk and begin to flirt with the woman behind it. Elena could hear the soft murmur of the woman's voice as her companion began to compel her, repeating back to Elijah what he had said, like a robot, before handing him a keycard. Elijah returned to Elena's side and did something completely unexpected; he gently threw her over his broad, muscled shoulder, hidden beneath the suit jacket he wore, using one hand to be a complete gentleman and remember to keep the hem of her dress covering the skin of her derriere, as lovely as it was. When he reached the correct door, their lips immediately locked once he lowered her back down on her own two feet, tongues immediately moving into a sensually erotic tango as their hands, fingers and arms found their way up and down and around.

Elijah tore his mouth away from hers long enough to turn and open the door before turning back to find that she had already disappeared. His gaze went toward the slightly shadowed motel room but she wasn't there.

And it made him wonder if he might ever see the brown-eyed girl that was definitely _not_ Katerina – HIS Katerina; HIS precious, doe-eyed Katerina.


End file.
